


Just A Bit of Calming Down

by Wealthywetsunny



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Cyberpunk Slang, F/M, No Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wealthywetsunny/pseuds/Wealthywetsunny
Summary: From somewhere deeper inside her apartment, the armory probably, a radio is going, playing a soft tune that she gets lost in as she slowly rubs circles around her entrance.Her throat bobs roughly in anticipation, thumb ghosting along her clit in a way that makes her hips squirm back into the bed.“Fuck V, I’m getting antsy just watchin’ you, why’re you going so slow?”
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V
Comments: 17
Kudos: 479





	Just A Bit of Calming Down

Her apartment used to be a place for solitude. Something she might even call reflection if she was feeling particularly crappy that day. Then again that also used to be what her own goddamn head was for—Johnny changed that a while ago and she’s still not quite used to it. 

She’s  _ tired,  _ almost crashed on the way home because her eyes kept slipping shut. Should ask Viktor about that, see if there’s some sort of tech to fix that sort of problem, it’s 2077 for fucks sake. Doesn’t matter, not now at least. She wants nothing more than to relax. She’s far past the point of dragging her feet, trudging into her apartment. 

She would rather not be bothered. It’s written plainly across her face but Johnny can’t leave well enough alone. A soft fizzle of blue cyberspace rushes over her bed and he's there, legs kicked up slightly to rest on a nearby chair. 

“You really gonna waste your time with street races?” He tugs his aviators down just a tad, gazing at her with muted indifference. 

V stops in her tracks, toeing her shoes off and pulling down her jeans moments after. “The fuck are you on about?” 

“That girl we saw today in her garage? Claire. The one who wants to hire a merc to run in races for some fuckin’ reason?” He shakes his head, thinly veiled disappointment showing. “We’ve got bigger fish to fry, darling, days ago we were tryna save your ass by pulling out that biochip and now we’re racing…” he clicks his tongue and fixes his glasses. “Doesn’t make sense to me.” 

“Johnny.” Her shirt comes off next, thrown roughly in his direction if only because she wants to annoy him, but the bastard just catches it—metal hand flying out with reflexes only a ripperdoc could provide. “Fuck off. I needta be alone.”

His eyes skip down her body, fixating on a nasty bruise that decorates her thigh, and he just shakes his head. He doesn’t like anything she does. That includes her fighting, but she doesn’t have the time to listen to him lecture her. 

She grabs a loose t-shirt from where it’s draped over her couch and when she turns back around he’s gone. It’s foolish to think he’ll leave her alone so easily, he never does, always has an argument to pick and win, but she isn’t sure how deeply they’re connected and she’s hoping her fatigue translates directly to him. 

She flops down on her bed, sprawled out like a starfish. Her fingers itch with the phantom pain of holding a gun for too many days straight, and she settles them on her stomach. Her eyes close but she can’t shut her brain off. Her mind jumps curiously around from one topic to the next and before she knows it muscle memory is kicking in and her fingers are playing with the waistband of her panties. 

It’s what she’d normally do. When she’s bored and can’t sleep. She doesn’t really watch BDs or fuck around with joytoys, her imagination is usually enough, but the thought that Johnny is watching from the depths of her mind makes her hesitate. She tries searching for him, shutting her eyes and  _ feeling for something that doesn’t belong.  _

She bites the bullet and decides that if he’s a half decent human then he’ll realize what she’s doing and make himself scarce. 

V slips her panties down her legs, tossing them off the side of the bed as she kicks her knees up and spreads her legs apart loosely. From somewhere deeper inside her apartment, the armory probably, a radio is going, playing a soft tune that she gets lost in as she slowly rubs circles around her entrance. 

Her throat bobs roughly in anticipation, thumb ghosting along her clit in a way that makes her hips squirm back into the bed. 

“Fuck V, I’m getting antsy just watchin’ you, why’re you going so slow?”

Her eyes snap open, body going tight and frozen. “What. In the the fuck. Do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m bored,” he hums, easy as pie, leaning against the wall where her cubby bed just begins to stare down at her. “You’re easy to mess with. And I’m stuck with you—watchin’ you, might as well have some fun while I’m at it.”

She snarls and snaps her legs shut. “Whatcha mean to say is ‘might as well be a dick.’ Piss off Johnny, let me try an’ enjoy myself for the night.”

He makes a noise that sounds like a laugh but she can’t be too sure past the rushing of blood flowing in her ears. She tries to keep her thoughts in check—he can  _ hear _ them—but it’s not easy when she’s getting off, mind conjuring up all sorts of images she knows he’s seeing right along with her. 

The thought should be embarrassing, but he’s gone quiet and she’s now focused on rubbing one out. 

“Jus’ a second ago you were focused on taking your time. Don’t rush on my account.” 

She feels the bed dip, which shouldn’t be possible because he’s just a construct, and his hand settles on her ankle. Warm flesh causing goosebumps to rise on her skin. 

“No...a thing like you should be savored.” 

When she blinks her eyes open he’s hovering above her, metal hand planted firmly beside her head. He’s staring at her, eating up every small movement and expression. It makes her uncomfortable and she bares her teeth slightly in a grimace. 

And yet when his hand creeps up her shirt, pushing it up to rest above her breasts, she hardly makes a fuss. Just a little sigh and a pink flush to her cheeks that she doesn’t bother hiding. She does, however, remark that his staring is a little unnerving.

“What? A man can’t appreciate a nice pair of tits?” As if to prove his point he cups her breast in both his hands, giving them a slight squeeze that makes her arch up and towards him. “Mhm, see? You know how to be sweet. Don’t always gotta have teeth and claws, y’know, you’ve got all the time in the world to be a wildcat when we’re fucking up the corpos of the world and bringin’ ‘em to their knees.” 

He bends in closer to her and kisses like a man starved. As if he’s hungry for it and it’s the only thing he’s ever wanted. He nips at her bottom lip and swipes around with his tongue. 

V reaches up to grab the back of his neck and digs her nails in. Scrambling to grab his hair and deepen their kiss until she’s gasping and has to pull away for air. 

For a moment she thinks he’s going to complain, she wouldn’t have taken him for such a good kisser or the kind of guy to enjoy it so much, but he just moves his mouth elsewhere. His lips wrap snug around her nipple, pulling the rosy bud taut. His hand, cybernetics scraping against her skin and making her shiver, rests on her rib cage. Skimming up and down as he switches dutifully between her breasts. Laying down kisses and bites until she’s shaking from the sensitivity from it all. 

His fingers skin lower to rest on her hip, cool metal tapping out a tune, and she can’t help but imagine it exploring elsewhere. Dipping between her folds and reaching a place deep inside that her own smaller fingers can’t quite touch. 

“Being inside your head makes this  _ real _ interesting, doll,” he murmurs against the underside of her chest. He sits up, the blue haze of him glitching slightly as he disappears and immediately reappears between her spread legs. 

“Don’t call—“

“Not an  _ actual doll _ . Fuck, I’m still stuck in the 2020s.” His hands grab at the bends of her knees and holds her painfully tight, a flash of annoyance crossing his face. “I’m tryna be respectful and not sift through your memories but sometimes I get flashes that I can’t help—still not enough for me to learn the slang but,” he shrugs and moves his face down, breath a warm wave across her covered cunt. 

He moves her panties aside and watches her pussy clench around nothing. Eager to be filled. 

“C-can you get naked or something?” Her words hitch as his hand runs down her outer lips. “Starting to feel like a cheap joytoy.” 

He hums and out of her periphery she sees a flash of his code shift around and then she’s staring at an expanse of skin she never thought she’d get to see. 

Her legs wrap around his waist and pull him to her slick core out of instinct, uncaring in the way he laughs at her eagerness. It’s been too long since she last got fucked. 

“How long?” He shuffles in closer, cock nudging along the line of her panties. He drapes his body over hers, the weight of him too real as he holds her jaw and bites at her skin. “You’re soaked through your panties, V, can feel it dripping on my cock. It’s really been  _ that  _ long?”

She doesn’t have to answer, a simple thought passes through her head and he gets all the information he needs. She’s been too busy, too scared and tired of merc life to consider bringing someone home. 

“Guess my biochip in your skull has its perks.”

“Yeah? Then prove it. Get on with the show and fuck me.” 

He raises his eyebrows slightly, maybe not expecting her to be so crass, but he’s got her all worked up and now he’s got to fucking fix it. Her panties don’t come all the way off, they don’t need to, he just shoves them to the side and twists a finger inside. 

Embarrassingly it’s enough to make her whine, head tipping back on the pillows as he crooks his finger up and rubs against a spot inside her that makes her legs twitch. 

“You’re tight. Weren’t kidding about it bein’ awhile, huh?”

“Don’t gotta answer that, rocker.” 

“No,” a second finger pushes in along with the first and she loses her breath, “but I’d like you to.”

She laughs, hips jumping up into the sloppy thrusts of his fingers. “Since when do I do what you like?” 

The corners of his mouth curls, too gone in his own burning lust to think about the truth behind her statement. Instead he slides his fingers out and starts on rubbing her clit in firm circles. The sensation sends a jolt of electricity through her core and her ankles press down on the curve of his hips. 

“I’d ask you to beg for it but you don’t seem like the type.” 

He doesn’t give her time to even consider his request, pushing inside her with short, abortive thrusts. She’s definitely not stretched properly for this, just a few minutes of his fingers pumping in and out of her didn’t do the job, but she can’t bring herself to care. The slight pain is mixing wonderfully with the coil tight pleasure from his cock. 

When he’s fully seated at the hilt, balls slapping against her ass, she reaches up to lace her hands behind his neck. She kisses at his collarbone, nearly folding in half just to do so. The angle is new, drags him deeper and shocking a moan out of him. 

She nips at his earlobe, gasping when he retaliates with a roll of his hips. “S’that good, Johnny?”

“Is water wet? Do I want all of Arasaka to flatline so the proles can have half a chance at life?” The end of his words end in a snarl as he pulls out almost fully and rams back into her. “Of course it’s good, darling.” 

He rocks back and forth with the kind of speed that has her hanging onto him for dear life, legs falling open as she gets lost in the motions of him fucking her until the burn of his cock stretching her open no longer hurts.

“God, fuck,” he takes one of her legs and slings it over his shoulder, the metal of his cybernetic arm squeaking as he tugs her in closer by her hip. “So wet and hot, and that’s all for me. You’re so fucked in the head, darling. God, I need more, want you to bounce on my dick, think you can do that?”

She keens high in her throat, desperate for relief. She had been slowly approaching her orgasm, cresting towards the top from the drag of his cock, she nods anyway. Doesn’t argue because she knows Johnny won’t leave her hanging. He doesn’t seem the type. No, he’s the kind of guy who takes pride in making a girl come.

“Got that right,” he mutters, pulling out and flopping down beside her. They switch positions as quick as possible, her straddling his waist and grabbing his cock to line up and slide down. She does it too fast and it hurts for a moment, there’s a shock of it being too tight before she’s settled. Their hips flush. 

Johnny keeps their pace, even if she’s on top, he’s got his hands just above the natural curve of her figure and makes her go faster when she didn’t think she could. That’s the plus of having a ‘borg fuck you, someone like Johnny who’s a metalhead and has more mods than she could ever dream. 

“Look at me.” He reaches up to cradle her cheek in his palm. “Stop thinking ‘bout my gear and focus on how I’m gonna pump my load inside of ya.” Her pussy clenches reflexively at his words, tugging at his dick. “Oh-ho, someone likes that idea, huh? You want me to come inside of you until you’re stuffed full?”

“Mhm.” She nods quickly, half delirious, settling her palms down on his bare chest. Eyes slipping closed as she gets lost in the feeling of him rocking up into her tight heat. 

V feels her end coming fast, it creeps up on her and knocks the wind out of her lungs just as Johnny spreads her folds and finds her clit. His thumb rubs around with finesse, forcing her over the edge. She cries out his name, back arching. 

It gives him a nice view of her chest and he can’t  _ not  _ reach up to give them a hearty squeeze. 

She says his name again, all breathy and focused, which is enough to make his thrusts stutter as he finally finishes off, spilling all he has inside her twitching cunt. 

Johnny helps her tip off to the side, guiding her head to the pillows. Her eyes close tight, fingers clenching on his chest. She’s scared to let go of him, to stop touching and have him disappear on her. It’d be too easy for him to leave now, throw her out like a used rag. 

He scoffs and pulls her in closer, speaking into the crown of her head. “That whole rocker boy persona got you thinking I’m some sorta dick—don’t look at me like that, V, I’m a stand up guy. Hey! Ouch, are we back to hatin’ each other already? Thought a good fucking would calm your ass down—“

“Johnny…” 

“Yeah, okay, okay. Enough. Go an’ get some sleep, V, gotta a long day tomorrow, no doubt.” 


End file.
